The use of electronic devices is becoming increasing prevalent, and often it may be optimal to be able to interact with these devices without the need to physically hold onto them. One such example of a location in which a user would like hands-free access to an electronic device would be in an automobile or other vehicle.
In addition, using an electronic device in any type of vehicle could require the user to have accessible charging options for the device. It is difficult to charge such a device during use depending on the location of the user in the vehicle and the accessibility of typical sources of power, such as from outlets or other sources in the dashboard area of the vehicle.
The present disclosure allows for the hands-free use of a tablet or other electronic device while simultaneously charging the device.